


Entropy Ends All

by ForwardSteel



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Entropy, Future Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForwardSteel/pseuds/ForwardSteel
Summary: A look at the Lone Power after Nita changes Its name.





	Entropy Ends All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story for the Young Wizards fandom. Any suggestions or comments are welcome!

 

The Lone Power, creator of entropy, wandered through the void of space seeing its creations slowly wage war against life. Stars dimmed and planets were swallowed by the the death throes of those very stars. A Tawalf mother raised a hand against her hatchling. One Demsiv's roots slowly depriving another's of water. Entropy destroys all, ends all.

An instant ago, 3 earth years, the Fairest and Fallen had felt its name being changed altered in the very kernel of this particular universe. The second Nita Callahan had changed its name in The Book of Night with Moon entropy had started work on breaking down the Lone Power. Some day It would break and It would die. The Lone power would die. The Fairest, Fallen and Redeemed would be all that was left.

Entropy would end the Lone Power and It feared its own creation.


End file.
